rareearthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Cultivation
The Great Cultivation is the term used to describe the forced domestication that divided the Hyla race into three new classifications - each bred by the Consortium for a specific purpose. The Mum'luk were designed as a police force and puppet regime placed in-charge of the artificers and Kabi'chi. Mum'luk Mum'luk were bred for their increased musculature and above-average psionics. The Consortium selectively mated only the strongest, most ferocious of the Hyla - their rage would be exploited for its advanced psionic properties. Using gene augmentation the Consortium boosted Mum'luk follistatin levels to further increase muscular strength gains. After generations of selective breeding the Mum'luk were put to work by the Consortium and its corporate network to enforce their dominance over their two silbling sub-classes: Artificers and Kabi'chi . Artificers When first discovered the Hyla were talented artisans, weaving everything from baskets and clothing to their habitat - a city of spliced trees, woven together to form pods for shelter and a regular (now defunct) mating ritual. The weaving still continues presently as seen in the Hyla in-battle armor - woven bands of carbon and magnetically activated jellies are utilized in-lieu of the intellect (INT) demanding EXO of the cerebrally superior human, Albinid and Khor. The Consortium sought to optimize this coordination during the selective breeding process. They mated the most intelligent and docile - the natural omega to the Mam'luk alpha - to generate the desired breed of assemblers. A new third-world laborer was born. Artificers were tasked with the creation of common components for the advanced technology of the humans. The irony of their inbred intelligence is that it provided the Artificer with the knowhow to reverse engineer the components they were designed to assemble. Within a few generations the Artificers -armed with their own bootleg armor and weaponry- led the revolution against the Consortium and instilled their own economic system. Kabi'chi The initial rise of the Hyla within their jungle can be accredited to their toxicity. The Hyla would secrete their poison down specific trees - the poison would mimic the trees sap, the favorite food-source of many jungle lifeforms - allowing the Hyla to gather the comatose prey. At first these victims were immediately consumed but eventually the Hyla would simply capture their prey and pen them as livestock. With reduced hunting needs the communal Hyla were free to persue crafts and architecture. The potency of this neurotoxin would also deter most predators from consuming the Hyla. As a result the Hyla have very few natural enemies to encroach on their ever-expanding territory. This neurotoxin is quite valuable in the marketplace due to its capacity to enhance psionic (PSI) abilities. The Consortium used the domestication process to develop the Kabi'chi breed specifically to increase the production of the natural chemical-compound. Gene augmentation was coupled with the selective breeding of Hyla with naturally high yeild levels of the neurotoxin to develop the Kabi'chi. Penned and milked regularly like cattle, the Kabi'chi had the worst role of the three Hyla breeds before the revolution. Since then they utilize their optimized production for their own economic gain, even using Consortium tactics to exploit lesser jungle creatures for their unique and valuable organic compounds.